


Don't Look Away

by ficdirectory



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficdirectory/pseuds/ficdirectory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needs a bath, and his name is Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nannerz2cool](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nannerz2cool).



JJ hadn't meant to fall asleep. Lately, though, Henry had been going through this horrible phase where he went to bed fine, but then got up in the middle of the night, screaming. Inevitably, he spent the rest of the night in bed with her and Will. Which meant she got kicked more than usual, and had to listen to snoring by not just Will, but Henry, too. In short, she needed the nap.

But the last thing she expected upon opening the door to Henry's room was a diaper-malfunction so hideous it made her want to gag. Not only had Henry done some major business, he also managed to escape the diaper, and the crib, and smear his business anywhere he could reach.

"Hi, Mama!" he greeted, smiling.

JJ crouched, getting as close as she dared. "You are in big trouble," she promised in a sweet voice.

"Uh-oh?" he asked, gesturing to the room at large, with a disgusting hand.

"Yes. Uh-oh. Don't touch anything. I have to figure out how on earth to...pick you up..." she cringed.

It was going to be impossible. Because it was everywhere. His back, his hands, his stomach. God... His hair? How did he get that in his hair?

Never mind, she did not want to know.

Gingerly, JJ reached out and picked up her son, carrying him away from her body, like he was covered in toxic waste, and who was she kidding?

She got him in the bathroom and stood him in the tub, rushing to get a washcloth. How on earth did parents deal with it when their children _did_ things like this? JJ wouldn't have thought it was possible except here she was, contemplating how to clean her very dirty child.

JJ steeled herself and got to work, talking to Henry seriously.

"We don't take our diaper off, do we?" she asked, wrinkling her nose as she tried to get things back the way they should have been.

"Mm-hm," Henry nodded. "In a room. Off!" He said the final word like a celebration and JJ bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. She couldn't have him thinking it was cute to do this.

"Where do diapers go?" she asked, trying a different approach. Breathing a sigh of relief that he was finally clean enough to at least run bath water, she helped him sit and waited expectantly.

"Tushies!" Henry crowed happily. It was quite possibly his favorite word.

"Right," JJ nodded. "Not on the floor."

"No," Henry shook his head. "Mama, bubbles?"

"No."

"Toys?"

"No. Mama has a lot to do because you were very naughty. We don't have time for bubbles."

"Yes, I bery naughty," Henry echoed, not upset, just matter-of-fact.

"You bet," JJ said, turning off the water. She couldn't look at him. Not because she was mad, but because he was too adorable to resist.

"'Pologize, Mama. 'Kay?" Henry said, sounding as sincere as any two-year-old could.

"Thank you, Henry."

"...Mama, bubbles now?"

JJ rolled her eyes and gave in.

She smiled.

It was all she could do.


End file.
